This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Low back pain afflicts over 45 million Americans each year with health care costs exceeding $80 billion annually. Objective links between low back kinematics, function, and pain expression do not currently exist in spite of the need for more sensitive and improved clinical management. This proposal aims to initiate a program of research to identify pain patterns in the brain associated with low back clinical presentation and biomechanics. Altogether, this effort aspires to improve clinical assessment and management of those suffering from low back pain by understanding the etiology of that pain.